


Make You Feel Safe

by abrooklynprecinct



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrooklynprecinct/pseuds/abrooklynprecinct
Summary: Charles has been working hard recently so Jake takes it upon himself to help him relax.





	Make You Feel Safe

Jake had gotten home earlier than Charles that night, with Charles being kept behind late at the precinct to finish the mountain of paperwork for the drugs gang case he was working on. Usually they would drive home together, but Charles had insisted that Jake go home to get some rest himself, telling him that he would grab a cab home to join him as soon as he was done. 

After some discussion on Jake’s part, wanting to stay and help his boyfriend, Charles had eventually persuaded him it was okay and he had made his way back to their apartment. A couple of hours after he had got home he received a text from Charles who had finished his work and would be home soon. 

Jake smiled to himself at the thought of his boyfriend finally being home, before he was quickly hit with the idea of making this evening as relaxing as possible for Charles. 

He thought about how Charles had been working hard on the case recently and how the stress had started to show in his face a little. He thought about how whenever they got home together Charles seemed to be more tired than usual recently because of the extra work he was putting in. He thought about how much he wanted to look after his boyfriend not just tonight but for the rest of their lives. And then he started to put his idea into action. 

He tidied the couch from where he had been slumbered on it earlier, fluffing up the pillows and laying a blanket down in the middle. Then he moved to the kitchen, crossing his fingers that whatever he was about to cook came out decent enough that Charles would appreciate it and they wouldn’t have to end up ordering take out. 

As he realised Charles would soon be back, and the food could be left in the oven, he went into their bedroom and laid out Charles’ comfy clothes for him, before running him a bath. Once the bath was full, he stood back hands on his hips and smiled to himself, before he heard the front door click. 

“Babe? I’m home.” Charles called, as he pulled of his shoes and coat.

Jake emerged from their bedroom and immediately walked over to pull Charles into a hug. “Hey babe, you managed to finish the paperwork then?”

“I did, but more importantly, what’s that smell?”

Jake laughed, trust Charles to notice the food. “That, my love, is dinner. But, before you get too excited and start asking a million and one questions about what seasoning and spices I used, there is a bath waiting for you to relax in. Dinner still has a good hour yet.”

Charles turned his head back to Jake from where he had been looking into the kitchen to stare up at him in awe. “Jakey, you’ve done all this for me?” 

“Yep. You deserve some time to relax right now, so I’m going to help you do so. Also, what I’m about to say might turn you on a little, but do you want me to shampoo your hair?” 

Charles made a noise in his throat that Jake instantly recognised from their bedroom, making him smirk, before he replied in a hoarse voice a simple, “Yes.”

Jake chuckled as he pulled Charles by his hand to the bath and helped him undress. They were both thankful that the food still had time when Jake was done washing Charles’ hair and was instantly pulled into their bedroom. They made it just in time for the timer on the dinner as Charles changed into his comfy clothes and huddled under the blanket on the couch. Jake plated up their dinner and sat down next to his boyfriend, placing the plates on the coffee table before bringing Charles’ legs up onto his lap then handing him his plate. 

“Thank you Jakey, you really are the best.” Charles praised as he wiggled his toes in Jake’s lap and tucked into his food.

When Charles had complimented the chef numerous times, and Property Brothers re-runs had been watched to excess, Jake saw his boyfriend’s eyes begin to close and caught him yawning. 

“Charles? Come on baby let’s go to bed.” Jake whispered. 

“Mmm.”

Having finished their night routines, they made their way to their bedroom. It was usual for them to fall asleep with Jake as the little spoon, but wanting to continue looking after his boyfriend, as Charles climbed into bed Jake pulled him into his chest, looping an arm around his middle and pushing his free hand through his hair. Jake knew himself just how much being little spoon made him feel safe, and he wanted nothing more than to ensure Charles knew he had Jake right now, through the stress and exhaustion. 

“Jake-“ Charles tried, no doubt to question why Jake wasn’t little spoon. 

“Ssh. I love you.” Jake placed a kiss on the base of Charles’ neck, continuing to run his hand through his hair, scratching his fingertips along Charles’ scalp. 

Charles’ heart swelled. “I love you too, so much.”

Charles fell asleep that night with a relaxed smile on his face. Jake fell asleep knowing he’d do everything he could to keep it there. 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is based around a headcanon I read on impossiblyizzy’s tumblr!


End file.
